Calm and Collected
by WindyWords123
Summary: ...Their mentors are not. What happens when the Young Justice gets aged up instead of down.


_This is from YJ anon meme (again). The prompt was for the Young Justice to be aged up instead of de-aged, and for the mentors to completely freak out while the sidekicks are totally fine. _

_Also, I've gotten a couple of alerts and people asking for me to continue. Sorry, this is a oneshot, I don't have any other ideas. D: _

* * *

><p>They get hit by a ray gun.<p>

Again.

Wally immediately suspects, upon waking up, that they've been either de-aged, genderswapped, or switched bodies, because all three have happened before and his body feels wrong in that special way it only does when one of those three things happen.

He hopes they haven't been de-aged (_again_), because whenever they are, their mentors go crazy over their ickle little baby boys and girls. It's very annoying. Oh well. At the very least, they have their memories this time, last week they were mentally de-aged as well and Uncle Barry took the opportunity to snap about a _billion _embarrassing pictures.

At that point, he opens his eyes, and thinks that something else must have happened as well because that is _Superman _passed out in front of him, no doubt about it. Except he's wearing a way-too-small-for-him Superboy outfit. Needless to say, his shirt is ripped. _Again_.

He's struck dumb for just a moment before his brain reboots and says: _Oh. Well, that makes perfect sense! We've all been de-aged a dozen times so we had to be aged up at least *once*, right?_

He calmly shakes Conner and M'gann and Kaldur – he's always up quickest because his metabolism shakes everything off, but those three are usually up next because villains usually design stuff for humans. Then he calls the League on his communicator. They don't really need them at the moment, he supposes, but this uniform is _way _too tight even _with _the burst seams and he'd like a change of clothes.

Batman answers. "Hi!" Wally says, giving a little wave. "There was a ray gun, you know, the usual, and apparently we've been aged up. No biggie, really, except we all really need a change of clothes. Could you get my uncle to run us some?"

If he didn't know better, he would swear there was a note of panic in the Batman's usually composed face. "Where are you?" He asks. He sounds... frantic. Hmm, that's not something you hear every day...

Wally relays their coordinates just as he hears a low moan. He smiles. "And that'll be Kaldur up! Bye, I've got to explain really quick." He hangs up.

The League is frantic.

Batman has managed to recover his monotone facade, but everyone on the League has known him for _years _and after a time, you get a certain knack for telling when he's worried. Or angry, or sad, or happy, etc etc. Robin's still the best Batman-reader they have, but Superman is pretty damn good.

He tells them what's happened and there's an immediate uproar as all the heroes with sidekicks, or, sorry, _partners_ freak out and evacuate as quickly as possible.

All the sidekick-less heroes are left with a metaphorical faceful of dust and one question: "...What the _hell_?"

Flash, of course, is the first to arrive, just as Artemis is waking up. "Wally! Wally, listen to me, are you okay? Trust me, it'll be fine, you'll be back to normal in no time, we can fix this right away and we can get ice cream, okay? It'll all be fine, and –"

Wally gently pushes his uncle away and gives him a slightly weirded-out look. "Barry, are _you _alright? Because I'm perfectly fine. We just need a change of clothes. As you can see, Artemis is just waking up and we're already acclimatizing to the new bodies, what with how many times it's happened before. Well, de-aging and gender swapping and all that, you know. As soon as we got some new clothes, we were planning on finishing the mission and then returning to base. It's not that big of a deal." Kaldur and Robin nodded in agreement while Artemis muttered various curses directed towards spandex in the background.

Barry promptly burst into tears, sobbing something that sounded suspiciously like, "B..but, my baby boy can't grow up NOW, he was five just a week ago!"

Conner shot him a glance and started backing up suspiciously.

Superman arrived next.

And stood stock still at the sight of Superboy all grown up, then burst into tears of his own, hugging Superboy in a grip that would have been literally bonecrushing for anyone else.

Conner pats his back awkwardly and tries to remember how to breathe.

Batman somehow gets there a few seconds later, despite lacking superspeed of any kind. Robin is glad that the sky can't get skid marks. Batman must of pulled out all the stops – although he can't see why. Really, they're fine, he's not sure why none of their mentors seem to believe them about that. Except his uniform is cutting off his circulation and it's burst a few seams. But other than that.

Batman makes a beeline towards Robin, moving so fast Robin almost wonders if Batman _has_ acquired superspeed in the hour or so they've been gone. Weirder things have happened, after all.

"Robin..." Batman says, looking at him. "Are you okay?" Robin nods, and gives him a quick grin to prove it. "Are you _sure_?" Robin nods again, a little more forcefully. "_Absolutely _sure?" Robin rolls his eyes. "Batman, I'm _fine_. God, you're such a mother hen sometimes." Batman flushes – and he's seen it happen before, once or twice, but that will _never _stop being weird – but continues to stare at him as if he's going to disappear. He hasn't even noticed the Flash and Superman, both of whom are _still _sobbing as Wally and Conner awkwardly comfort them.

Aquaman swims in next. Kaldur insists he is fine to his King's many entreaties, he simply wishes for a new outfit. His mentor has a strange look on his face and refuses to listen to reason. Kaldur starts to worry privately but he can't simply blow off his King and all his teammates are seemingly busy with their own mentors, all of whom seem to be irrationally worried. The Flash and Superman even appear to be crying. Perhaps when they get back to base they can discuss this...

The Martian Manhunter arrives next, heading straight for M'gann. He immediately starts jabbering at her in Martian. "Are you absolutely sure you're alright?" He says for the thousandth time. She rolls her eyes, being too polite to raise her voice. Technically, she doesn't even have tight clothing to complain about, as her teammates do, seeing as her clothing is part of her. She winces inwardly, glancing at Wally. That looks _painful_.

Finally Green Arrow gets there, and Artemis rushes up to him. "If you don't get me another outfit _this instant_," she said, voice low and deadly, "I will _personally _make sure that you can never shoot an arrow again." Green Arrow gulped. The girl knew him well. Most would threaten him with evisceration, but even that threat got old after a while. He hurried back to his car and offered her an extra uniform with a smile. Artemis gave him a glower filled with suspicion and limped behind a still-smoking ruin of a building to change. Ollie stared longingly at the rubble until she came back, and then immediately glomped her. "Arty!" He said. "You okay? I mean, this can't be easy and –" "Ollie." She said. He looked at her. Almost as tall as him. Wow. "I... am... _fine_. Now, feel free to burst into tears like Flash and _Superman_ over there," she rolled her eyes, "But leave me _alone_." She stalked off.

Ollie frowned. "You _sure_?"


End file.
